Ignis Fatuus: Caede
by madchilla
Summary: Lost in love and out of touch, he watched his dream fade like smoke along with his last breath.


_A/N: Okay I don't even know what this is. Sorry in advance?_

**Warnings: **Smut, blood, character death

* * *

_Levi_

I went to sleep that night with nerves, yet with anticipation as well. It was an odd feeling—like I was terrified to drift off, but at the same time, I couldn't wait.

I lay on my back, knowing that was how he'd want me and tried to force myself to go to sleep, but my heart was pounding. I closed my eyes and tried to will the obnoxious thumping away. It wouldn't stop. It wouldn't leave me alone.

My clothes began to cling to my skin as I began to sweat. I knew I had to stop thinking about it. If I kept at it, I wouldn't fall asleep and nothing would happen, but I couldn't help it. I was dreading it. And I was excited.

God, I wished I could remove my pajamas and feel the cold sheets against my heated body, but I would get in trouble if I did. He liked to remove them himself whenever he visited. I made the mistake of stripping before I went to bed, once. He most definitely wasn't happy with me that night.

I couldn't help but think of what he would do to me that night. The previous night, he made me feel so good, I couldn't even imagine what he would do next.

I had to stop thinking about it. If I didn't, I would become aroused and it would be all sorts of impossible to fall asleep like that. Plus, he would know if I jerked off before his visit. I didn't know how, but he always knew, even if I took a shower and washed away the evidence before his visit.

The clock on my bedside table read eleven thirty-six. I had exactly three hours and twenty-eight minutes to fall asleep before he arrived. I learned the hard way that he wouldn't make an appearance if I wasn't asleep first. They night after he visited, I stayed up, waiting for him to come again, just as he promised. But he didn't.

At first I played it was a dream. Sure, I woke up naked when I'd gone to bed fully clothed, but it wasn't the strangest thing I could think of. I awoke to sweaty skin and sticky sheets. I was embarrassed to have had a wet dream at my age. Then again, it had been a while since I had a sexual encounter. With missions and training, I rarely found the time or energy to find someone willing to put up with my asshole-ish behavior long enough to get off. It was unexpected, but not unreasonable.

I quickly rushed to the bathroom so I could wash the filth off of my skin. A quick peek in the mirror had me snapping my neck back in a double take.

At the first glance, I saw them. I saw the bruises, the scratches and the bite marks. I brought my up to gently prod at a bruise on my neck. I didn't know what I'd been expecting, but I hissed at the sharp pain.

I turned the shower on to let the water heat up as I thought about how I would hide the marks. Training would be a bitch, I knew that. The maneuver gear is irritating enough, I couldn't imagine how tedious it would be to train with the added injuries. I was just thankful that my cravat would hide the damage.

However, it wouldn't hide how hard it was for me to move. My body was so sore. I could have asked for the day off, but how was I supposed to explain the situation to Erwin? _"Some guy appeared in my dream and fucked me up so bad that I can barely walk. Can I have the day off please?" _Yeah, that would surely go well. How could I explain the situation when I didn't understand it myself?

There was a long scratch trailing down my chest. It was a bad habit that I had, but I lifted my finger to pick at it. Odd. It stung, but there was no scab. I looked down to get a better view of the wound, but my eyes widened at what I saw—or more of what I didn't see.

There were no marks. The only marks present were previous scars and a few areas of bruising from the maneuver gear being too tight. I looked back into the mirror, where I saw myself as a man who'd just survived an attack of some sort.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head. The water was beyond warm then. I grimaced when the streams hit the seemingly nonexistent wounds and wasted no time in washing the grime off of my flesh.

Perhaps I should have been more worried, but I was only mildly concerned. If I recalled correctly, I had one of the best orgasms in my life that night. So sue me.

What worried me, though, was it wasn't a dream. I remembered the entire scenario one hundred percent, and I knew I hadn't resisted. I didn't want to resist. I didn't want him to stop, but at the same time, I'd thought it was all an illusion, a dirty dream no man my age should be having unabashedly.

After I calmed from my climax, he littered gentle kisses along the column of my neck as he caressed my thighs, spreading the mess I made.

He kissed his way up to my ear and whispered in his sultry voice, "You'll be here for me tomorrow, right?" I only had the energy to nod with a small whine. "Remember what I told you, baby. Don't wait up for me. You know I enjoy waking you." He pressed his lips against mine, gingerly. "Such a good boy, aren't you?"

"Mm," I moaned, pushing myself up onto my elbows to keep our lips intact as he pulled away.

His tender hands pressed down on my shoulders, softly pushing me back down onto my pillow. "It's late, baby," he said, running his fingers over my ribs. I shivered. "You have to get up early for training tomorrow. You should get some sleep." With one more kiss, he flicked his tongue out against my lower lip.

I was asleep.

A ghostly hand grazed against my shoulder, rolling me onto my back. Strange. I couldn't remember falling asleep, let alone shifting on to my side. I felt his cold presence above me, oh but his body was so warm. "Good morning, baby," he whispered. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

I looked over at the clock, not surprised that the numbers glowed three-o-four in the morning. It was the time I was always gracefully woken up by him. I shook my head, captivated in his green eyes. I'd never seen anything so beautiful before I had the honor to see his eyes. His chestnut hair lay ruffled on his head. The first time I saw him hovering over me, I was greatly irritated that, not only did a recruit had the nerve to enter my bed chamber sans my permission, but a recruit had the nerve to enter my bed chamber sans my permission, and looking so _unkempt_.

I had my suspicion, but was surprised when I'd learned from Erwin that, indeed, there were no new recruits. I knew all the soldiers in training, every single one of them. I should have known, but I merely assumed that another group of recruits had arrived during the evening and one had the audacity to bother me during the rare time I could get some shuteye.

I'd been ready to holler for Erwin, whose room was beside mine, to remove the intruder, but I was struck silent by his beauty.

"Have you been sleeping well?" He asked me. He straddled my waist and bent down to tenderly kiss at my neck.

I tilted my head to the side, gasping, "Mhm."

My hand shot up to his neck as I keened when he sunk his teeth into my flesh. "Ah, ah, ah. You're lying to me, aren't you? You couldn't fall asleep because you couldn't stop thinking about me and what I'd do to you tonight, isn't that right, baby?"

His voice vibrated deep in my ear. That was exactly right and I moaned to agree. "Answer me, baby. Tell me how hard it was for you to fall asleep when all you could think about were my hands touching you, pleasuring you."

I could barely find my voice. "It was h-hard," I stuttered, cursing that that wasn't the only thing that was hard.

"I'm sure you didn't touch yourself, did you, baby? Because you know I'll have to punish you if you did."

"I-I didn't." It never ceased to amaze me how speechless this...this entity could make me. I was always the belligerent asshole cracking tasteless shit jokes and making people uncomfortable as hell. How someone, _a kid _nonetheless, managed to make me lose all dexterity of speaking the English language was beyond me, but he did.

He pressed his lips against mine, flicking his tongue out, lightly. "Good boy," he cooed. "You're such a good boy." His hand slipped under the hem of my night shirt and his chilly fingers tickled up and down my abdomen. "Now, what I'm a going to do with you tonight? Any suggestions?" I kept my mouth shut, knowing that he didn't really want me to answer. "I have a few ideas, but I don't think you're ready for those just yet. What do you want me to do to you?"

I pursed my lips, unsure if actually wanted me to answer. I figured it would be best to remain silent. The hand that had been exploring my stomach traveled up to my face, cupping my cheek. "It's alright. Tell me what you want, baby. You know I'll do anything for you," he purred.

I licked my lips before speaking. "I want y-you to make me—ah!" He replaced his hand back under my shirt, pinching my nipple lightly. "I want you to make me feel good," I managed to gasp.

His chuckle sent a jolt down my spine and I fucked up. I lost control for a moment and bucked my hips up. "Calm down, it's okay." He pushed down on me to make me sit still. "Don't I always make you feel good, baby? So good you can't even remember your own name? Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me how you want me to make you feel good."

"I don't know," I whispered. His fingers drifted down to the waistband of my pants, teasingly dipping in. "Please..." I moaned when he wrapped his hand around my aching cock. "Just p-please." Something about him made me lose myself. No one ever had the ability to affect me in such away that made me feel so light and _wanton_.

My eyes had shut and head tilted back from the friction his grip on my length. My lips parted slightly and little gasps escaped. "Do you want to hear what I'd like to do to you tonight?" His mouth attached to my neck, nibbling up to my jaw. I nodded, because, God yes, I wanted to know. "Look at me," he ordered. I cracked my eyes open, watching him as he slowly tugged my pants down. "Good boy," he said, lowering his mouth to my neck, biting. "I want to bite every inch of you, marking your entire body as mine. I'm going to make you come undone with my mouth. How does that sound? I'm not just talking about your pretty cock, baby. I'll go even farther. You liked that last time, didn't you, baby? Me getting you all wet down there?"

"Yes!" I gasped. Once my trousers were pushed far enough, I kicked them off and onto the floor. That should have bothered me, but it didn't.

He slapped my arm lightly, saying, "Up." I lifted my arms and he pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the side. "I knew you did. I could tell by your moans and the way your legs shook. Shall I do it again, baby? Would you like that?"

I pushed my hips up, exclaiming, "Yes! P-please..."

He pressed his lips against mine, hard enough that our teeth clacked together. I never kissed anyone like that as it was far too dirty for my tastes, but his kisses, his lips, his tongue, made me not give a shit. His kisses made me moan for more and had even more heat rising in my stomach. I desperately wanted to curl my fingers in his hair as he kissed the breath out of me, but I clearly knew he would pull away as soon as I did. Instead, I clawed at the fabric of my pillow case and kissed him back with all I could manage. Eventually, I had to pull away from his lips and gasped for air. He didn't stop, though. As soon as we were detached, he pressed kisses to my jaw and down to my collarbone, stopping to nip and suck on random patches of skin. I moaned when his teeth grazed my nipple and fingers played with the other.

My hips bucked up when he scratched down my side with his nails. He'd been getting rougher the last few nights, but I never complained. Besides, whatever marks he left would be gone in the morning, before anyone could see them. I let out a pleased groan after he pushed his hips down against mine. "That's right, baby," he growled. "Moan for me like the little bitch you are." I keened once more, whether it was from him grinding against me or the insult, I didn't know, nor did I care. I was too busy being distracted by his mouth descending lower and lower until he reached my navel. I looked down, not surprised that bruises were beginning to form all over my torso. He never simply bit or nipped, he always broke skin, leaving tiny drops of blood to bubble and drip from the teeth prints.

My own teeth dug into my knuckle as he licked from the base of my cock to the tip, looking up at me through his long eyelashes as he did. He grabbed my wrist, forcing my hand from my mouth and brought it to the top of his head. That was all the permission I needed to tangle my fingers in his dark, silken hair. My breath caught in my throat as my length was taken into his mouth completely. As he slowly bobbed his head, his hands rubbed small circles on my thighs.

He let my cock slip from his mouth, teeth lightly scraping against the tip making me jerk with a whine. He continued pumping my cock and lowered his mouth to the between my sac and hole, pressing his tongue firmly against it before sucking. I threw my head back, my mouth agape. I wasn't able to help it. My fingers twisted in his hair, pulling sharply when he pressed the lightest kiss on my hole. He traced it with the tip of his tongue before gently easing it in. "Ah!" I gasped, trying to push his head down farther to get more of that amazing tongue, but he was too strong. I simply lay there, trembling and shivering around him as he licked and prodded my insides, occasionally sucking, until it my voice cracked, "Please!"

With a final suck, he pulled away. "Too much already?" He asked with a small laugh, positioning himself back on top of me. "You're so sensitive tonight, baby. Oh, you're such a good boy." I would have gagged if anyone else had kissed me after doing such a filthy act, but not him. For him, I greedily welcomed the bitter taste of myself on his tongue, treating it as a gift from a god. "What do you want me to do, baby?" He asking, grinding his hips down. I could only throw my head to the side and moan. I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted everything he could give me. "Do you want my fingers?"

Oh yes, that was what I wanted. I wanted it so badly. Now, if only I could manage to let him know how much I _needed _him. "Yes!" I cried. "Please...I w-want it so b-bad!" Perfect.

One of his hands rested on my hip while the other moved to position in between my quivering legs. He pressed the tip of his thumb against the ring. "You beg so nicely," he cooed and gently pushed his thumb in.

"Ah!" I cried out. He popped his thumb out and brought his fingers to his lips, staring me down, heatedly as he guided them into his mouth. After a moment, he removed them and brought his hand to my face, gently pushing his wet fingers into my mouth. I moaned as I tasted his saliva and skin, lapping his digits.

I lifted my hips in a silent plea for him to do something. He removed them and pressed the tip of his forefinger against my hole. I clenched in anticipation. "Ah, look at that!" He exclaimed. "You're aching for me to penetrate you, aren't you. You need me so bad, you're perfect little hole is kissing my fingers." I looked at him with pleading eyes, praying he wouldn't make me wait any longer. I was trembling, almost to the point of convulsing. My skin was flushed and slick with sweat. The wounds on my body were beginning to throb as a small amount of blood still trickled from them. "You've been such a good boy, how can I resist?"

I hissed in pleasure when he eased the finger in, the second finger quickly following. "O-oh," I groaned. Before that beautiful creature, I'd never given anyone the power to treat me in such a way—never given anyone the pleasure to see me so defenseless. Whenever I had the energy to scout someone out for sex, I was always in charge and dominant. No one but him could see me so submissive.

"Fuck!" I shouted when he inserted another finger, dry. He curled his fingers upward, making my back arch off of the bed with a howl.

He continued to brush past that one spot in me that sent jolts through my spine, making my toes curl into the mattress. "You weren't paying attention, baby," he said, with a mock pout on his lips. "Are my fingers not enough for you?" He shoved the fingers into me, pressing into my prostate harshly, making me cry out. "Do you need more?"

I nodded, desperately whining, "Yes!" I needed something else, like his hand or mouth on my cock, but that wasn't what I got. He pulled his fingers out, gently, drawing a pitiful whine from me.

He crawled over me and planted a kiss on my lips. "You know what I think you need? I think you need my cock," he breathed into my ear. "Would you like that? My cock stretching your greedy little hole like my fingers can't? Fucking you so deep you'll forget how to breath? That sounds good, doesn't it?"

I wrapped my legs around his waist, surging against him. "Please!" I rasped. "P-please fuck me!" The words tumbling out of my mouth were ones I'd never said or ever thought I'd hear myself say. It didn't surprise me, though. After each one of his visits, something changed within me. The rougher he got with me, the more submissive and wanton I became. I would have slit the throat of any soldier, recruit or even the commander, himself, if they treated me in such a way.

I was completely aware of how deep into it I was, how tight he had me wrapped around his finger, but I couldn't bring myself to give a single fuck. It was a change I welcomed. Being in charge of my squad and having soldiers constantly yelling at me for directions was exhausting. When I stepped into the comforts of my chamber, I no longer wanted to be in control. Given the opportunity to lie back and have this creature do with me what he wanted was a refreshing and, no doubt, pleasurable change. But only he could see me like that, with my skin flushed and rippling beneath his touch, my hair sticking to my forehead with sweat and my face contorted in pleasure.

He slid his hands down my sides, tracing over the bumps of my ribs. "How can I say no when you're begging so nicely?" Suddenly, my hands were tied above my head with a strip of sturdy cloth he seemed to pull out of nowhere. "I would gag you, but I want to fuck you so hard that you scream loud enough to wake the entire barrack."

He sat back up and lowered his fingers to his white pants, almost exactly identical to the military uniforms. I breathed heavily through my nose, trying to calm myself down, but as soon as his fingers toyed with the button of his pants before popping through the hole, my jaw dropped and I panted. After all the nights he paid me his visit, he'd never exposed himself to me. He, instead, remained clothed and ravished me completely, ignoring his own erection.

As soon as he pushed his pants down, I whined. I pulled at the tie restraining my wrists. Oh God, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to worship that beautiful cock to show him just how much I appreciated him and how fucking amazing he made me feel.

He noticed my struggling and said, "What is it, baby? You know this is about you. Just relax and let me make you feel good."

His pants were removed completely and he lay back over me, once more. I wanted to tell him to take his shirt off so I could see the rest of his beauty, but his cock nudging my entrance made me forget how to speak. I yelled out when the head was pushed in gently. It surprised me that it didn't hurt, or perhaps it did and I was just too far out of it to notice.

He burrowed his nose into my neck as he pushed in completely, teeth sinking into my shoulder. My breaths came in pants as he stilled and licked at the blood that bubbled from the wound on my shoulder. My voice caught in my throat as he pulled out a tad before pushing in again. I pressed my heels into the small of his back, trying to bring him closer. I needed more of him, deeper. I needed all of him.

A cry was ripped from my throat when he thrust suddenly, firmly hitting my prostate. "More," I begged, squeezing my legs around him. He shifted, sitting up and untangling my legs from around him. One of my legs was thrown over his shoulder as he lifted my hips and began a harsh pace. A gargled yell escaped and other, inhuman sounds left my lips each time my prostate was brushed.

"You're going to wake the commander if you keep screaming like that," he grunted, but made no change to his thrusts, other than going faster. I didn't care, because it _felt so good. _"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? Waiting for me to fuck your tight little hole, huh?" His hands moved from my hips and his nails scratched down my sides.

"Fuck, yes!" I cried. It was the hardest he'd ever scratched me and I didn't complain. Everything he did to me _felt so good_. Immediately I felt blood raise to the wounds and little drops dripping down my torso.

God, that was the best dream I've ever had.

I felt the pool of heat growing in my belly slowly expanding to every part of my body. I whined when I realized I couldn't pull him down to kiss me as I approached my orgasm. "What's wrong, baby? Tell me what you want."

His thrust suddenly turned slow and precise, making me whimper and buck my hips to get back to the fast pace. "K-kiss me," I pleaded breathlessly, and he did precisely that. His tongue invaded my mouth and his teeth nibbled my lower lip. He pulled away, only by a few inches and stared into my eyes. intently. His brown hair stuck to the sides of his face with sweat and his pupils were so blown out, I could barely see the ring of that unique and beautiful green. "More," I gasped. "F-faster." I was so close, but his gentle thrusts weren't going to take me there. I needed it faster. Deeper. "Please...I want t-to—I, oh, need to..." I couldn't get the words out. He no longer thrust in and out, only pushing in hard and grinding the tip of his cock against my prostate.

"I don't think you have any say in how I'm going to fuck you or when you're going to cum, baby," he growled into my ear. I was about to voice my complaint, but the flash of silver had my lips clamp shut. He must have pulled it out of nowhere, like the cloth. A long blade, like a knife or a razor of some sort was grasped in his hand. He brought it closer to my skin and I flinched. "Are you scared?" I swore I saw a smirk on his lips for a split second, before it disappeared. "You don't need to be scared, baby. You know I'm not going to hurt you. You feel good now, don't you?"

He thrust in hard, making me cry out. I wanted, so desperately, to be afraid of the blade, because I knew it was dangerous, but my body _felt so good_. In fact, a jolt of pleasure shot through me when the edge of the blade barely brushed against the skin on my chest. I let out a confused whine.

"We're just going to try something a little different, baby. You can trust me, right?" Oh, how could I not with those beautiful eyes? Despite the cold metal pressing against my skin, his eyes were tender and passionate. I nodded.

He continued his slow and little thrusts and pressed the blade down a tad harder. I hissed as he dragged it down my chest an inch, drawing a thin red line. He repeated the action, instead creating a line diagonal from the first. My disorder should have been kicking in. I should have been bothered by the unevenness of the cuts and how they went in different directions, but I was too fascinated by my blood oozing from them. The crimson had me mesmerized in its deep color. I gasped when he thrust suddenly and the drop of blood I had my focus on cascade down my side onto the sheets. I'd been so interested in that one drop, I failed to notice that my flesh adorned multiple new cuts.

My head tipped back and my jaw dropped open. My toes curled as I felt myself reaching my peak. He faltered with the knife and groaned when I clamped down on him. I panted and squeezed my eyes shut, praying he wouldn't make me wait any longer.

"Corporal," he said with such a force, my eyes snapped open. I was surprised, as he'd never called me by my name nor my status. I gasped at the sight in front of me. He had one hand on my hip as his thrusts increased while the other was raised in the air, blade in hand.

I was a sick human being—a monster, for the action didn't scare me as much as it turned me on. I matched his thrusts with vigor, desperately working for my much needed climax. My constant moans and cries of pleasure evolved into a horrified scream when his hand came crashing down, blade aiming for my chest.

I was done for. As soon as I felt the blade pierce my skin, I lost it. The pain and the pleasure coursing through my body had me shaking and twitching. Cum smeared on my stomach and his as well. I looked down and saw the handle of the blade. It was very much real and it hurt. An excruciating heat spread from the wound and expanded to every fiber of my body. The pain was beginning to take over the pleasure as he continued to fuck me.

He kept a hand on the handle of the blade. "You feel so good, baby," he cooed, pushing down on the handle. I tried to scream as the blade was pushed in a centimeter deeper, but my voice was gone. "You always feel so good."

I couldn't even feel his length in me, anymore. The pain in my chest was too distracting, but I was aware he was still thrusting, as I felt his hips brushing against my thighs. I kept my eyes open. I felt that if I closed them, I would never be able to open them again.

He abruptly dislodged the blade from my skin and I coughed when he did. My eyes widened in terror as a small spurt of blood erupted from the stab wound. "I made you feel good, didn't I, baby?" His voice was muffled, like I was underwater. The taste of copper filled my mouth. "I bet you've never come that hard before, have you? You felt so good squeezing around my cock, like that, baby."

My peripheral vision was fading out and my breathing became shallow. He licked the thin trail of blood leaking from my lips. "Ah!" I cried, spitting out blood onto his face. He'd hit my sensitive prostate with a harsh force. My breath kept getting caught in my throat, but not because of pleasure. I was struggling to breathe. My breaths came out as gargled gasps. I was slipping, I could feel it, but it was only a dream. I would be fine as soon as I woke up.

His thrusts turned urgent. He bit hard into my neck, the hardest he'd ever done as I felt the warmth of his release inside me. He pulled out and rested his head on my shoulder, breathing heavily. His hand pushed down on the hole in my chest, making me hiss. He dragged his hand down, smearing blood across my pale skin, painting it rouge.

Maybe it was blood, or maybe it was tears, but my face was increasingly becoming wet. My arms stopped struggling against the restraints. I was far too tired. I didn't want to do it anymore. I just wanted to sleep.

He gently pressed his lips against mine, whispering, "You're such a good boy." Pushing my bangs back and running his fingers through my hair, he kissed my forehead, repeating, "Such a good boy..."

I was barely aware of the bloody edge of the blade puncturing the skin of my neck. My eyes remained cracked open, completely oblivious to his movements. "You're so perfect, baby." My head flopped back against the pillow, my breathing slowing down. My eyelids lowered as my breaths became short and uneven. I closed my eyes, just as the blade was slashed across my throat, never to be opened again.

_Eren_

I stood in the corner, invisible to the rush of people entering and leaving the room. A nurse and the commander stood on opposite sides of the bed, the nurse looking at a chart and the commander overlooking the corpse on the bed.

I smirked as they discussed the cause of death, but, oh, they knew so little.

"There was no sign of foul play on him, Sir," the nurse said, glancing at the chart. "In fact, I couldn't find a single scratch." She didn't have my view. He was painted a beautiful red, surrounded by pure white.

The commander looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. He disgusted me. He never cared about the corporal, only about what he could do, and now that he was gone, the entire military would suffer. He lost a pawn, not a person. "If there was no foul play, then how could this have happened?"

"We have to run a few tests before we're certain, but it was most likely caused my natural causes," she answered calmly. "Living a life such as his is stressful, Commander, and that takes a large toll from a person's body. Please keep that in mind, Sir. It's important to get a lot of rest."

"Yes, thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

The nurse quietly exited the room, leaving the commander beside the bed. "We lost a great soldier, Levi," he muttered, almost angrily, as if he was blaming him.

I fiddled with the knife in my pocket, unable to wait until nighttime. Oh Commander...Levi was more than a soldier. He was perfect.


End file.
